galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Bake
Half-Bake appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Half-Bake is a baking/autumn-themed monster who worked as a chef for Heckyl till the day he escaped and tried to create trouble for the Rangers in the episode "Besties 4Eva!". Half-Bake is first seen in the many cells around Sledge's ship, frightened at the thought of Heckyl's release. Half-Bake was seen when Heckyl was releasing the prisoners. He was then seen when all the other monsters forgot the location of Rangers base. After Heckyl took over, where he was employed as a chef. One day, Half-Bake was serving Heckyl some cookies which he throws and says that there's no cinnamon. Half-Bake replies that he sent a Spikeball to bring some cinnamon but he was destroyed by the Rangers. He asks Heckyl's permission to go and slay the Rangers, which makes him and Wrench laugh. Heckyl asks his plan to which he replies that he'll just go and destroy them, making everyone laugh again. When Heckyl is sleeping, he tries to sneak out but is caught by Wrench. He electrocutes him by breaking a cable cord, causing short circuit in his system. He manages to escape and then seeks the Rangers. A short-circuited Wrench eventually arrives and although angry with him at first for electrocuting him with a cable cord, helps him in battling the Rangers. Half-Bake hears the rumor that Erin is the Pink Ranger and abducts her. The Rangers find his underground lair and confront him. While Erin is freed by Shelby, Half-Bake is destroyed by the Victory Maximum Final Strike and when he gets enlarge by the Magnabeam, gets destroyed by the Ptera Charge Megazord: Para Formation's Ptera Lighting Blitz. Half-Bake is brave as he dared to battle the Rangers though he was not a strong outlaw. However, (Though this probably due to his powers making up for lack of strength) he is childish and takes decisions without thinking about the consequences. Unlike other outlaws, Half-Bake wouldn't attack civilians to gain the attention of the Rangers, but instead politely asked them to help him find the Rangers, even offering to bake cookies for them if they helped. Despite his non threatening demeanor, the civilians were still frightened of him. Powers and Abilities * '''Mortar and Pestle: '''True to his name, Half-Bake is a skilled baker. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Half-Bake can jump at an incredible heights. Arsenals * '''Dough Hammer: '''When in combat, Half-Bake can battle his enemies with a hammer. ** '''Destruction Dough: '''By slamming his hammer in a stump-shaped container filled with dough and throw a large dough ball at the enemy, the dough will split into smaller multi dough, they will then circle around and attack multiple enemies. * '''Burr Bomb: '''Half-Bake also has burr-like bombs around his waist that he can pick of off, and after the bomb it light orange, Half-Bake can throw them at the enemy, he can also throw them in groups. * '''Beastly Burr Bomb: '''When enlarge, Half-Bake gets an upgrade to his burr bomb, he can charge up energy and a large burr bomb will appear in front of him, he will then launch it at the enemy. See Also * Debo Akidamonne Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Chefs Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin Keys Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe